


Morning Sleepy Head

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Not much plot, just shameless feels and smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Body and mind rested Brad eased himself over facing the sleeping Mike.In the comfort of their own bed he could openly admire and stare at the man sleeping beside him.





	Morning Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was started because a prompt I saw for Kinktober and a love for the Rare Pairs ..encouraged by no small part by a certain Emono . I needed this story so the rest of you can suffer that is all :)
> 
> All egregious errors are mine and mine alone ...
> 
> No disrespect to the Real men or Actors who portrayed them

Brad felt the warm press of another body against him , a long arm draped possessively around his waist strong  muscular legs linked through his. Mikes steady breathing telling Brad he was still out for the count. They had shared a long post deployment shower when they go home, both men too tired to do more than just hold and caress the other. Trading slow kisses that led nowhere but for the simple pleasure of being able to touch the other , collapsing wearily into bed , bodies entwined neither willing to release their hold on the other.

 

Body and mind rested Brad eased himself over facing the sleeping Mike.In the comfort of their own bed he could openly admire and stare at the man sleeping beside him. At rest  Mike's face lost the tense and frustrated look he had carried , worry lines eased , strong shoulders that had carried so much now relaxed in sleep.

 

Brad was not a man to verbalise his deep feelings rather he took action where required , and right now he wanted to touch and taste the man in front, for this simple pleasure of being allowed to in the privacy of their own home.

 

Trailing a hand down Mike's chest , long fingers lightly tracing the shape of Mike's pecs and  across the smooth plain of his stomach trailing through the light blond fuzz of hair on his belly  , flicking his eyes up he saw a warm amber pair staring back a warm sleepy smile on Mike's face.

“Was sleeping “ murmured Mike , burrowing his face further into the pillow 

 

A soft chuckle escaped Brad as he pressed his lips to the other man's throat, “ Morning sleepy head , we have two weeks where we can sleep , right now I have other more important things on my mind his hand trailing down to Mikes cock, his interest in what Brad's hand was doing was more than apparent. Brad hold on Mike's growing erection remained lose a gentle almost not there touch Brad was rewarded by a sleepy groan from Mike 

 

“You going to torture me this mornin or fuck me Colbert “ 

 

“Oh I fully intend on fucking you , just though a little gentle torture was called for” pressing Mike onto his back Brad pressed kisses to his throat, nipping at Mike's collar bone rewarded again by a deep groan from the other man , not speeding up his hand on Mike's cock keeping the stroke slow and the pressure light , knowing it would drive the other man to distraction. Finding and capturing Mikes mouth in a slow deep kiss , tongues twining teeth nipping softly at bottom lips both Men lost in the smell and heat of the other.

 

While the thought of taking hours and having the other man a boneless mess was a tempting one , it had been months since either man had been able to touch let alone fuck one another and Brad found  with an undeniable urgency he needed to fuck his man. Few things brought Brad pure joy and watching his normally stoic and calm partner lose control and  moaning and gasping Brad's name was one of the those things he would never tire off.

 

Brad braced himself over Mike , an arm resting on the side of Mike's head , nose to nose Brad spoke , punctuating his words with long soft strokes of Mike's erection , 

 

“”Three months of looking and no touching , three months of watching you trying to keep our asses safe , “ 

 

Gasping as Brad dragged his thumb slowly across the sensitive crown of Mikes cock , Mike's eyes fluttered shut , a needy whine that Mike would deny latter coming from his mouth 

 

“Well then looks like we have three months worth of this to make up for “ 

 

Mikes hand snaking down to Grab Brads straining erection, his other hand pulling Brad down into a bruising kiss . Brad let Mike control the tempo of the kisses , giving Mike what he needed , responding with each deep kiss tenfold

 

Using his long arms to his advantage Brad was able to fumble open the bedside draw and retrieve both lube and condom while not breaking from kissing Mike , 

Breaking contact for a moment Mike huffed a laugh “Show off” 

 

Eyes twinkling with mirth Brad leaned down and silenced the other man with another slow torturous kiss , leaving Mike's kiss swollen mouth Brad slowly kissed his way down Mike's body, spending time sucking a livid bruise onto Mike’s hip , where he knew the other man would feel it for days  satisfied with his work he pressed chaste kisses to the soft skin below Mike's belly button , a knowing smirk crossed Brad's face as Mike arched vainly against Brad's strong grip, ghosting a breath across Mike's cock had the man groan , taking the swollen head of mikes cock in his mouth Brad swirled his tongue flicking and laping at the precome that was already there , opening his jaw wider to accommodate the other man's width he took Mike deeper iliciting a deep pornograhic sound from Mike.  With a hand that was not holding Mike , Brad used his skills to flip the cap of the astroglide he managed to coat his fingers. Pressing himself between Mike's open thighs he slid his lubed fingers behind the writhing Mike's balls . 

 

Taking Mike deep into his throat he pressed the tip of his finger against Mike's  hole , pressing and releasing in time with his mouth on Mike's cock. Finally sliding his finger in Brad marveled at how tight Mike was , reminding himself to go slow as it had been months for both men and he was not about to ruin there first fuck in 3 months by going to fast and hurting the other man. 

 

Lubing a second finger Brad sought out the other man's eyes , Mike's face was flushed red Amber eyes dark with want the answering moan as Brad pressed the second finger to Mike all the answer he needed , sliding a second finger in and slowly scissoring his fingers Mike arched up into his touch. Curling his fingers just right had Mike cursing and growling Brad's name, the third finger had Mike nearly incoherent , Brad smirked in satisfaction knowing he was the only one who got to see his Gunny like this flush and writhing , skin sweat slicked and rosey all sense of control and calm gone, pressing a kiss to the warm skin of Mike's inner thigh Brad sat up, hand searching for the condom , Mike moved to roll on his front but Brad reached out a hand to push him down.

“First time in three months , I want to be looking at you , see your face ‘ 

 

Mikes eyes widened slightly , a blush shadowing his strong face . Brad knew Mike still after their months together felt self conscious but Brad wanted and needed to be able to look into Mike's eyes while he fucked him, needed to see the blissed out look and to know he put it there. Mike laid  back eyes intently staring at Brad , his thighs spread wide and inviting Brad has to bite back a groan at the sight . 

 

Slathering his sheathed cock in lube he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Mike's throat, his cock brushing at Mike's lube slicked hole, the first breach has both men gasp. Brad waiting for Mike to relax before slowly inching in the tight ring of muscle tightening instinctively around him, he could  feel the sweat trickling down his shoulder blades in the effort not to slam into Mike finally bottoming out both men lay panting , Brad again overwhelmed by the feeling of finally coming home, in awe and love with the man below him. 

 

Drawing out slowly he was mesmerised by his lover's face , hips rolling back arching Mike would blush if he saw himself through Brad's eyes. Soon calm control gave way to frantic thrusts.Mike's strong legs seeking purchase around Brad Griping and then slipping with the combined sweat of their bodies . Brad took Mike's neglected cock in his hand , keeping a counter tempo with his thrusts , the end coming soon for Both men , Brad looking deeply into his lovers amber eyes as both men came , cataloguing that look  away.

 

Neither man was prone to speak words of sentimentality , instead of spoken out loud words of love and affection were shown in action and touch, both men lay entwined spent and sweat soaked , Mike humming softly into the crown of Brad’s head as he lay in a boneless spraw atop of Mike “it's not even 6am yet what you say more sleep then round two “ Brad murmured into Mike's chest , speaking around a yawn Mike smirked and pressed a kiss to Brad's temple “Good plan”

 

Warm and content  Brad drifted off finally feeling like he was home …

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please leave feed back it gives me life and the will to write on ...well that is a bit dramatic but they do make my day


End file.
